


Of violet and scars

by ca_te



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic which I've wrote for this fandom. It was written on 7th February 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of violet and scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic which I've wrote for this fandom. It was written on 7th February 2009.

Soubi lies on his bed, he keeps his eyes closed while touching softly the bandages around his neck. He watches out of the window as the clouds pass by. Then is eyes focus on the photograph on the night stand. He has never kept photographs before, always thought that he didn't have something to remember in his past, and to remember him his place in the world there were the scars that Seimei left on his milk-white skin.

He smiles looking at the two in the photograph, he and Ritsuka, at the park, that day it was a sunny day, and the light made Ritsuka's soft dark hair shine.

As he mentally traces the contours of those little ears with his fingers, he wonders when the name that he carries carved on his neck will begin to disappear.

The sound of someone knocking at the door reaches his ears.

Ritsuka stands in front of him, little in his jacket, with that soft and yet strong gaze in his eyes.

Soubi smiles at him.

\- Ehi.

\- Hi. Can I come in?

With out a word Soubi moves away from the entrance and the soft sound of Ritsuka's steps fulls the small entrance.

\- Do I disturb you?

Ritsuka looks at him while taking of his shoes.

Soubi extends his arm and caress his left ear.

\- You don't have to ask such questions, Ritsuka.

The boy feels a little shiver slide along his spine as he heard his name escape Soubi's thin lips.

 

Ritsuka is sitting on the bed, his legs crossed, doing what seem like homework to Soubi. He shot a glance in his direction and then returns the attention to his painting, a smile playing on his mouth when he realizes that his little Sacrifice has taken the habit to stay with him during the afternoons, he feels something warm in his chest at the thought that may be Ritsuka is starting to consider Soubi's place a little like home.

He lets the brush run and swirl over the white paper. Lines of colours on a blank surface… it makes him think of what Ritsuka is doing to him, how every single world, touch, kiss, even every yell, is warm to him and makes him feel right and redefines his now ruined, burnt, broken contours.

He hears the sheets rustling and then he senses Ritsuka's breath on his right cheek.

\- Ehi Soubi, no butterflies today?

He reaches for the boy's hand and slips his fingers between the smaller ones.

\- No today I was thinking of something else and the brush didn't feel like butterflies.

Ritsuka raises his eyebrow, and sits at Soubi's side.

\- What were you thinking about?

A little smirk stirs the elder's lips.

\- Is that a question or an order?

\- Soubi!

He can't avoid thinking that Ritsuka's pouting face is way too cute to be real.

Soubi lowers his gaze on the painting, without noticing he has chosen just two colours, black and light blue.

\- Soubi? Why aren't you looking at me now? What's wrong?

He turns and without a second thought braces the boy and makes him shift on his lap.

Ritsuka blushes when he feels Soubi's hands around his waist.

Then their eyes meet, black meets light blue.

As Soubi begins to stroke gently his hair, Ritsuka lets his arms slide around his waist and leans forward till their foreheads touch.

Soubi smiles and he blushes once more.

Then he whispers "Never oders, just questions", and Soubi slowly closes the distance between them and press his lips against the sweet one's of his Sacrifice.

Eyes closed, he feels Ritsuka's fingers caressing lightly his neck.

And while he lets everything blurs around him and inside him just one thought remains vivid, in his mind…"These fingers and this eyes are going to erase that scar, Ritsuka. I just hope it'll happen soon 'cause I'll feel complete and right only when I'll be yours".

He breaks the kiss and whisper softly, his breath over the small red lips.

\- Will you take me Ritsuka?

His eyes go wide and then slowly close when he feels again Ritsuka's lips, his small, thin fingers playing with his hair, really like butterflies, he finds himself thinking.

"Violet butterflies will erase my scares, and give me a new name, a new life, only with you, only for you, Ritsuka".


End file.
